


The Perils of Dancing and Dating

by Ecopharmgeek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ron Weasley Being an Idiot, Sorry Not Sorry, alternative Yule Ball, attempting to write krum's accent, au 4th year, kids having fun, sneaking out to Hogsmeade, what if Harry was more self-aware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecopharmgeek/pseuds/Ecopharmgeek
Summary: An AU I came up with where the Yule Ball occurs and the boys (mostly) behave a bit better, and Harry is just a bit more self-aware and aware of those around him. No changes to who goes with who to the ball but just small changes and their knock-on effects.I have no idea how far I'm running this, I might have it end with the second task or I might run through to the end of the year. I'll just have to see if the muse behaves!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I truly still love the Harry Potter universe, but it needs to be said: I do not in any way condone the statements made by JK Rowling about the Trans community. I believe that people should be able to live as they are on the inside. I support their right to be the identified as the gender they are, and I know that biology is not the end of that complex equation. Stuff her and let's all still enjoy the stories!

Harry wandered back to Gryffindor tower, nursing his ego, disappointment raging through him, and generally feeling sorry for himself. He wondered in a detached way whether Ron will have been any more successful, but was stirred from his thoughts by spotting the two girls ahead of him in the corridor, seemingly in deep hurried discussion. 

“Hey Hermione, Ginny. What's up?”

“Hi Harry. Ah its just..”

“Hermione!”

“What?” The older girl looked at her friend in confusion, “He might be able to help.”

Ginny snorted, “Maybe but its embarrassing!”

Harry watched this exchange, “Hey, if you don't want me to know, that's okay” He smiled gently at both girls.

“Fine. But I don't see how he can help, his transfiguration can't be better than yours!”

“Well, Ginny has been asked to the ball, but obviously she doesn't have any dress robes, being a third year, so she has a conundrum over what to wear.”

Harry nodded with a thoughtful look on his face, to the surprise of Ginny who'd expected him to laugh at her 'problem'. “And transfiguration came into this where?”

“Well I could cast a spell on Ginny's school robes or even some of her casual clothes to make them look like dress robes but I don't think it'd last until midnight.”

“Hmm some fairy godmother you are” Harry grinned at Hermione and she rolled her eyes at the Cinderella reference, while Ginny looked between the two, confused.  
Had it been any other girl having this issue, Harry likely wouldn't have cared too much, or would've just suggested they write home for some robes. Knowing the Weasleys though Harry knew that the latter was not an option, and anyway he'd seen Ron's robes. He had an idea what could work, but he'd been known to speak before he had found the right words, so he bargained for time.  
“Hmm, I see the problem. Leave it with us, yeah? Hermione and I spend that much time in the library these days, I'm sure we can find something.” 

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, although that may have just been the mention of the library.  
“So where were you just coming from?” The three were by now walking back to the tower, and Harry squirmed at the question but decided that as Ginny had been honest with him...

“I'd been trying to get a date for the ball. I finally got the courage and the opportunity to ask the girl I wanted to go with, but she'd already been asked.” He tried for a casual shrug.

“Oh Harry I'm sorry.” Hermione wrapped an arm around his back, “Who was it?”

“Cho, but Cedric beat me to it.” Trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice, thankfully being spared from his failure to do so by their arrival at the common room. 

“Ron?” The redhead in question was sat by the fire, pale-faced and blankly staring, as Seamus and Dean spoke softly to him. The three newly returned students rushed to his side.

“You okay mate?”  
-  
After revealing his inside scoop about Fleur to his assembled friends Harry returned to his problem of finding a date. He watched Hermione storm away, and felt a discomfort at the beginning of another fight between his best friends, he doubted Ron's claim about the existence of Hermione's date, but refrained from saying so. He didn't want to fight with Ron any more, even if he hadn't fully forgiven him for his behaviour the past few months. Looking up as the portrait hole opened again, he pushed aside these thoughts and rose from his chair to meet the two girls who had just entered.  
-  
Reassured that he now had a date, and that Ron too might be sorted, and so might stop antagonising Hermione, Harry turned his attention back to Ginny's problem. After a few days considering he realised that the only solution was the one that came to him originally. So before he went to sleep on that Tuesday night he sat and worked out a plan. He then sat even longer composing a small note to Ginny, suggesting his solution, and telling her where to meet him, the following Saturday to set it into motion.  
So the next morning when he sat down at breakfast he turned to Hermione who was sat between him and Ginny and simply asked, “Pass this to Ginny, would you?”   
Hermione barely looked up from her paper as she did so, but Harry felt eyes on him and looked up to see Ron giving him a suspicious frown.  
Realising, slightly impishly, that he had an audience, he asked “Problem?”  
At which his mate jumped and looked shifty, shrugged slightly, “Nothing.” He kept his eyes on his plate for the rest of breakfast. Harry spent the rest of breakfast trying not to laugh.

Saturday rolled around faster than Harry could have thought, and the morning found him grabbing his school bag, and stashing inside it his invisibility cloak, his money pouch and the marauder's map. After a quick breakfast he met Ginny in the entrance hall and led her to the statue which guarded the Hogwarts side of his favourite passageway to Hogsmeade. He activated the map to check the coast was clear and then tapped his wand on the statue, “Dissendium”  
He helped Ginny climb into the entrance and then followed straight after her.   
“Right off we go.” He lit his wand to guide there way but was stopped by a gentle touch to his arm.

“Wait Harry, before we go any further...”

“Yeah?”

“Erm, well... you do know that I don't have the money for dress robes, right?”

“Yeah. I'm paying. Didn't I say that in the note?” Harry frowned in a puzzled manner.

“Well you hinted at it. I just wanted to make sure we were both on the same page.”

“Okay. Shall we?”

Ginny started walking again but obviously wasn't satisfied, “But Harry... why?”

“ 'Why' what?”

Ginny gently shoved him as they walked, “Why are you paying for me?”

“Oh.” Harry thought for a minute before speaking again, in an undertone as if to himself, “Well you'll probably get it more than Ron did...”

“Well I am smarter than him.” Ginny said this is such an off-hand casual manner that Harry couldn't help but laugh.

“Okay okay. Well I guess...” Harry paused to get his thoughts in order, “I have all this gold, I don't really need it, most of it anyway, and it can't buy me the things I really want.”

“Such as?”

“A family... People who care... a place to belong...” Harry looked up suddenly looking stricken, “And that's not what I'm doing... I mean... I'm not trying to buy...” He stuttered to a stop unable to find the words in his panic.

Ginny chuckled softly, “I know. Calm down. And besides you'd never need to with me.”

Harry nodded and took a breath before picking up his original thought. “So I can't spend my gold getting things I truly want and well, I know what it's like to go without. I mean you've seen the muggle clothes I wear, right?”

“Yeah. That's the stuff your relatives give you to wear?”

Harry nodded, “Stuff Dudley doesn't want any more, or that no longer fits him.” Harry smirked to himself, “But what I mean is that is all I had to wear before Hogwarts, so if I can help people out why shouldn't I?”

Ginny nodded and smiled softly before he continued.

“I would've done this for Ron but....”

“He's determined to be a jealous idiot this year?”

Another huff of laughter from Harry, “Yeah pretty much.”  
As the two had talked they had travelled along the tunnel and now found themselves facing the staircase that led up into Honeydukes.

“Right. Here, put this on and I'll head up, once we're both out I'll join you under the cloak.”

Ginny took the invisibility cloak gently, admiring it for a second before wrapping it around her shoulders.

Once the pair had sneaked out of first, the basement and then the quiet shop, Harry turned to Ginny under the cloak. He went to hand over his money pouch, but stopped halfway, “Oh! Hang on...” He fished out three galleons and pocketed them before handing the pouch to Ginny. “There should be enough in there for anything you need. Right, Gladrags.” They walked along the street and stopped outside the shop. Harry pointed to a bench on the opposite side of the road. “I'll be there when you're done. Take your time.” 

Ginny gripped Harry's arm briefly, “Seriously, thanks for this Harry.”

His brilliant grin made her day more than any shopping trip could've managed. “You're welcome. See you in a bit.”

She nodded and slipped from under the cloak and straight into the shop. 

After checking that the cloak fully covered him, Harry walked towards the Three Broomsticks, plan firm in his mind. He made his way carefully through the room until he reached the far end of the bar, thankfully avoiding treading on anyone's toes. Once there he let his fingers show outside the folds of his cloak, at chest height, “Madame Rosemerta?”

“Hello?”

Harry waggled his fingers to attract her attention. “Good afternoon.”

“Oh hello, who's that under there then?”

“It's Harry Potter ma'am, but I'm not supposed to be out of the castle so I'd rather not be seen. You won't report me, will you?”

“Well you be careful dear and don't get caught and we won't have a problem will we? Come through the back, eh?”  
As he followed her through he saw her stop just inside the back room and put her hands on her hips, she seemed to survey him, despite being unable to see him. “That'll be your father's old cloak, will it? Eee, the number of times he popped up from under that thing, took years off my life I swear!” She shook her head as if to dismiss the memories, “So what can I do for you then, dear?”

“I was hoping to buy a crate of Butterbeer from you Madame. I thought my friends and I may need something to steel our nerves before the ball next week.”

“Oh the Yule ball, of course! Well a crate is 24 bottles and that costs 2 galleons and 9 sickles, will that be okay?”

“Sounds perfect, thanks.” Harry handed over three galleons.

“Righto dear, you wait here and I'll get your change and the crate for you.”

A few minutes later found Harry sat on the bench facing Gladrags Wizarding Wear still under the cloak with the crate perched on his knee. He allowed himself the luxury of daydreaming slightly, though still aware enough of his surroundings should trouble appear. Funnily enough he did suddenly find a figure slowly approaching him. Well, figure is perhaps misleading, as it was in fact a shaggy black dog. The skinny scruffy dog jumped up on the bench next to him and sat looking directly at him.  
“Snuffles?” Harry said in a soft voice.  
The dog let out a low whine and continued to stare at the patch where Harry sat. In the past he had wondered if his cloak rendered him invisible to Mrs Norris, but he's never had cause to wonder about its effects on dogs. “Can you see me?”  
The dog let out a huff that could've been mistaken for laughter, and then proceeded to sniff around on the bench.   
“Oh. You can smell me? Charming that is, Snuffles.”  
The dog once again huffed and looked back up at him, resuming its low whining.  
Harry studied him for a minute, puzzled, before his thoughts were interrupted by Snuffles jumping off the bench and vanishing between two buildings behind the bench. Harry looked up to see the rapid departure had been due to Ginny's approach. 

She sat down next to him, paper parcel in her arms, “Been making friends while you waited have you?”

Harry snorted before whispering back, “Stand up, we'll put the cloak back on until we get to outside Honeydukes, but then I'm going to take it back off us, wrap it around this box and hand that to you....” As he had been speaking Ginny had followed his initial instruction and so was under the cloak by this point.

“Is that Butterbeer?”

“Yeah, I thought we could have a few when we're all getting ready for the ball.”

“Sounds good. Here if I put my robes on top of the box, then... there we go.” Ginny had arranged it so she was carrying the crate now.

Harry frowned softly, “Is that okay? I'll take it back before we begin the walk back up to the castle, its not too heavy is it?”

“Quit your fussing will you? Its fine.” She stuck her tongue out at him for emphasis. 

Harry grinned and made for Honeydukes, Ginny only half a step behind him. Just outside the shop Harry looked up and down the street, finding it suitably deserted he whipped the cloak off the two of them, and with Ginny's assistance wrapped it around the crate of bottles. He grinned at her than walked into the shop, made for the rows of their own brand of chocolate bars and looked until he found Hermione's favourite, then after a moment picked up a bar of the regular milk chocolate, he then turned to Ginny, “What's your favourite? Grab a bar.”

“Harry. You don't have to...”

“I know.” He called from where he'd approached the counter. “Hello sir,” He addressed the proprietor of the shop who was watching the scene with veiled amusement, “May I have a pound of your Fizzing Whizbees?” Harry placed the bars down, then turned to check on Ginny who approached with a bar only just in her grip, obviously made awkward by her current burdens.  
Harry walked the short distance to take the bar from her, to hide the more-obvious-than-an-invisible bundle-should-be problem. “Oh good choice.” He took it over to the counter where the bag of sweets was now with the other items. “Could I get a small bag for them, please?”  
He turned to Ginny, “Erm my money pouch...?”

“Oh, it's in the front pocket of my cloak.” She grinned at him, almost daring him.

“May I?”

She nodded unable to hide her giggles. Harry just gave her a strange look before turning back to pay for the items. 

After they had made their way out of the shop, into the alley to the right of the shop, they shuffled their bundles. Ginny insisting to be allowed to carry something ended up with her robes and the sweets, and the job of wrapping them both in the cloak. They then sneaked back into the shop, pausing in the corner when the owner re-emerged from the back room to investigate the bell above the door. 

He left again quickly while muttering, “Bloody thing.”

After that the pair carefully made their way back down into the cellar and from there into the secret passageway.   
As they made their way back towards the castle, cloak carefully tucked under Ginny's arm Harry raised the subject of her sudden giggles back in the shop.  
“I mean I probably wouldn't have asked but I seem to notice girls giggling more at the moment. The other day I decided it should be outlawed.”

Ginny gave him a strange look to equal the one she'd received earlier, “Riiight. Well I guess I just thought it was funny the way you were speaking, I've heard you do it a few times. Generally around adults I guess?”

“Not sure I'm following you here Ginny...”

“Oh. Its just you have this mode of speaking, I dunno if its when your nervous or what, but where you suddenly become very polite and kind of... 'proper'. Its quite funny to hear it, when I'm used to how you usually speak.” 

“Huh.” Harry was silent while he considered that, “I'd never noticed that I still do that...”

Ginny must've sensed something dark in his tone of voice as she left that subject behind them. “So. Have you thought of a cover story for yourself?”

“What do you mean?”

Ginny grinned at him, “Well the two of us have been out of sight most of the day, yes?” Harry nodded slowly, not getting it, “And Ron at the least saw you hand that note over earlier in the week... What's the odds he's not told the twins?”

“Right... but what's wrong with telling them the truth?”

Ginny chuckled, “Well you can if you like, I have no objections, but it might not be the safest course of action for you.”

Harry didn't get a chance to ask further though as they'd arrived at the Hogwarts end of the tunnel. Not wanting to linger too long, with Ginny's obscure warning about her over-protective brother's ringing in his ears, Harry set about organising their assent.  
“Right I think the best way... 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' … is to send you up first, under the cloak, that way I can help you on the slope part from down here...”

“Good thing I'm not wearing a skirt...” Ginny muttered under her breath, smirking at Harry's discomfort.

Harry attempted to continue as if he hadn't heard her, though the blush creeping up his cheeks suggested otherwise, “And then I can pass the packages and the crate up to you, then climb out myself.... that sound okay?”

Ginny nodded and lent over to check out the map, which she had rarely seen in action, “Looks clear to me.”

Harry nodded double-checking where Filch, McGonagall and Snape all were before wiping the map. 

When the two returned to the common room, Harry handed Ginny her wrapped robes and her bar of chocolate, and before she skipped away up to her dorm she stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek, “Thanks Harry.” 

Harry blushed furiously, noticing that most of the common room was watching them. Deciding a quick exit was the best solution he headed for his own dorm to put down the crate, which was starting to make his arms ache. He thought vaguely to himself that Ginny must either be stronger than she looked or just as stubborn as he was. Wrapped in these thoughts he did not realise that he was being followed up to the 4th year dorm by three Weasley brothers. He walked over to his bed and carefully laid down the crate, still wrapped in his cloak, and the sweets that were balanced on top. He turned around to find himself flanked by the three redheads, the twins smirking at him, with just a hint of disapproval on their faces, Ron however looked annoyed.  
“Merlin! You three trying to give me a heart attack?”

“If it protects our sister's honour...” George grinned, though calmed as he saw Ron rankle.

“Erm what?”

“Where have you and Ginny been all day?”  
Harry paused for a fraction of a second, but despite Ginny's advice, lying under pressure never seemed to work out well for him and Ron was definitely close enough to thump him if he was riled any more. 

“Hogsmeade. I was careful that she wouldn't get caught and get in trouble I promise.”

“Are you two dating then, I thought you were all wrapped up about Cho?” Fred looked more disapproving now.

“No. Not dating, I just offered to help her with something.” Harry was starting to feel pretty uncomfortable now that only George seemed to find the situation funny.

“What sort of something, eh?” Ron sounded more annoyed now, not that Harry could figure out why exactly.

Sighing, as he hadn't wanted to straight out admit his actions to Ron, knowing how sensitive he was on the subject of his family's finances. “I was buying her some dress robes. She didn't have any, since she's a third year it wasn't on her letter at the start of the year, but she's been invited. I thought she should have a nice set.”

“You... you....” It seemed Ron was unable to get his outraged expression out, so Harry turned to the twins.

“I think what has Ron in such a flap is the idea that you saw Ginny half-dressed....” George was now examining his youngest brother with an air of interest, like he thought he might explode.

Harry reddened rapidly, “What? I... No! I was outside the whole time... I didn't even go in the shop. You can ask her.”

“Well... well...” Ron seemed to be struggling to find an objection now his original had been quashed, “Who exactly has asked her to the ball then?”

Harry gave Ron an odd look. “Erm... Neville I think she said.... weren't you sat there when she told us?”

“So why is it you taking her shopping, huh?” 

Harry looked at the twins, almost pleadingly, before answering, “Well I'd guess she hasn't said anything about it to him. She only told me because I came across her and Hermione discussing it last week. Look I swear nothing inappropriate went on, so I don't see why I'm facing the Spanish Inquisition here.”

Harry was made suddenly aware of Dean's presence by the door as he muttered, “No-one expects the Spanish Inquisition” and started to chuckle to himself, earning him odd looks from not only the Weasley's but Neville and Seamus who followed him into the dorm.

“Everything all right, Harry?”

Harry didn't answer but turned back to Ron, his eyebrow raised in question. The youngest redhead nodded and backed up a step. “Yeah thanks, fine. Its actually kind of good timing of the three of you....” He turned back to his bed, pulled his cloak off the bundle on his bed, moved the package of sweets aside and revealed to the assembled boys his prize.

“Nice one Harry! How did you get that?”

“Ah I couldn't tell you that Dean.” Harry grinned and winked at the Weasleys, “But I thought we could all have one or two before the ball, when we're getting ready you know? Something to steady the nerves.”

Seamus walked up and slapped Harry on the back, “Good plan mate. What do we owe you for it?”

Harry waved his hand dismissively, “Ah just call me Father Christmas.”

Dean smirked, “Maybe when you can grow a beard. Thanks Harry, think I'll need one before folks see me dancing.” He gave a dramatic shudder.

“Yeah at least you don't have to do the first one like me!”

“That's true. Have you found a partner Harry?” Neville spoke up from the back of the group, softly spoken as ever. 

“Yeah luckily Parvati has agreed to go with me. And her sister Padma is taking this prat.” He landed a heavy hand on Ron's shoulder. “Oh which reminds me...” He turned to the crate and went to lift it off his bed, the twins moved forwards and picked it up for him.

“Under your bed you think?”

“That'll do it, thanks guys.” Harry quickly stowed the bag of sweets away in his trunk, picked up the bars of chocolate, and while he was in his trunk he grabbed his transfiguration homework. “Oh and George, Fred? Lee is welcome to the pre-party too, if that's okay with this lot...” Harry looked around the room at his dorm mates. 

They all looked at each other and shrugged or nodded, finally Seamus spoke up, “Aye, Lee is cool. But let's keep it to just the lads, there be enough girlishness later that night, no?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Harry nodded as he walked out of the dorm and jogged down to the common room, glancing around for a few moments before spotting Parvati and Lavender sitting in a cosy corner of the room. 

He approached them and cleared his throat, “Sorry to interrupt.” He smiled at each in turn before he turned to Parvati, “I... erm I just wanted to show that I'm thankful that you agreed to go to the ball with me, so I got you this. Hope you like this one, wasn't sure which to get for you.” He handed over the milk chocolate bar to her. 

“Ooh! Thanks Harry. You didn't have to do this!” Lavender was looking on with eager eyes and a slightly jealous look on her face.

Harry shrugged, feeling increasingly awkward, “Well I am grateful you said yes, imagine what an idiot I'd look in that first dance without a partner!” With that he smiled at the two now laughing girls and excused himself. In his previous survey of the common room he'd spotted Hermione by the fire, trying to do some homework around the furry mass of Crookshanks. He made his way towards her now.

“Hey Hermione.”

“Hi Harry, did you and Ginny have fun?”

“Yeah, I'd say the trip was a success, though given the reaction I just got off her brothers I wish she hadn't kissed my cheek in front of the whole common room.”

Hermione smiled up at him, “Yes I think she did that on purpose. Ah that's better.” 

On seeing Harry sitting down Crookshanks had spied a possibility of more ear-scratching and had jumped ship to his lap. Knowing from past experience what happens if Crookshanks' wishes are ignored, he put his book, quill and parchment down, but put his final bar of chocolate down on top of Hermione's homework.

“What's this?” 

Harry started petting Crookshanks before he dared answer, “Well consider it a 'don't let Ron being   
a prat get to you' present.”

Hermione threw herself at Harry to hug him, much to Crookshanks' displeasure. As the cat leapt off his lap and onto the adjacent armchair, Hermione pulled back, “Thanks Harry. You didn't have to do this.” 

“Why does everyone keep saying that today? I know. But I wanted to.” Harry looked up to see that the people closest to them in the room were watching him, most of them grinning, he turned back to Hermione, “I'm going to get a reputation with the way things are going today!” 

She just grinned at him, opened the wrapper and offered him the first square.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so on to the ball itself.... It's Christmas!!! (sorry, not sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any gaps in the narrative, as for example when Harry and Ron are outside, assume they run just as the book did. Just didn't want to skirt the copyright laws! Hopefully it flows well enough.

The next morning at breakfast Harry was pleased to note that Ron and Hermione seemed to have found a temporary peace and was just considering which parts of his homework he had to tackle that day, before classes began again for the week when Hermione interrupted his thoughts  
“Harry, if you're done eating can I have a quick word?”  
“Erm, sure...” He had in truth finished a while ago and had been daydreaming to avoid watching Ron eat, which although it didn't disgust him as it seemed to do Hermione, was less than complementary to digestion. As he rose from the table he found that not only Hermione had stood but Ron too, “You coming too?” Harry glanced sideways at his other friend and saw her shrug.  
“Well it was something a bit... well personal is maybe not quite the word, but Harry may not want an audience for this...”   
Harry looked between the two of them, seeing an expression form on Ron's face that in his mind he had started labelling 'Stay away from my sister'. “I don't mind, we can talk as we head back to the tower?”   
The three set off and Hermione started cautiously, “Well, Harry when I was getting ready for bed last night, Parvati told me what you'd done...”  
Ron looked confused but Harry simply smirked, “You mean the chocolate? Seriously its not a big deal.... Wait she wasn't annoyed with me was she?”  
“What? No. Why would she be?”  
Harry shrugged and looked awkward, “Well I know some girls are a bit funny about their weight and what they eat.... I didn't mean any offence...”   
“Harry, no. Nothing like that. She loved it, and trust me out of the three of us only Lavender thinks like that, and even then only a little bit. No what I wanted to say was... well, do you intend to date Parvati after the ball?”  
“Erm... I hadn't really thought of it....” Harry realised Ron was staring at him, and Hermione was waiting patiently, he realised now why she had planned this to be a private conversation. “No probably not, I don't think of her that way. Why? Has she said something?”  
“No... she hasn't and I don't think that she thinks of you that way either, but I'm not certain. I just... be careful Harry.” Hermione slowed her pace and seemed to be thinking hard on how to phrase her thoughts. “The chocolate was a lovely gesture, and very well-meant, but be careful with any future similar gestures, as they could give her the wrong idea. Being led on, even unintentionally, even if you don't have strong feelings for a person, well it can hurt.”  
Harry nodded as he absorbed this advice, just as he was about to reply Ron piped up, “You think too much Hermione!”  
Harry watched the witch give Ron a very cool look and snapped back, “Better too much than not at all.”  
The three had reached the portrait hole by now and Harry carefully positioned himself between the two but turned to face Hermione, “I have no intention of hurting her, but thank you. The advice is good and definitely needed, I think its fair to say I'm an amateur in these matters.”  
He smiled at Hermione and then turned to Ron, raised an eyebrow at him and nodded towards the portrait hole.  
“Fairy Lights.”

The week of lessons seemed to fly by, in Harry's view, and before he knew it the Christmas holidays were upon them. He spent Christmas Eve sat by the fire with Ron, Hermione having stormed off to bed after another argument with Ron. Harry was reading Hermione's copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' and he was starting to understand her passion for the book. Although sections of it were a bit dry, others were fascinating. Occasionally Ron would share something from the copy of the Daily Prophet he was reading but overall they passed the evening quietly.   
Christmas day was always spectacular at Hogwarts, not that Harry had much basis for comparison, but the food was fantastic and he had a great time having an epic snowball fight with the Weasleys. Afterwards when they retreated to their dorms to get ready and Harry started handing out Butterbeers to his dorm-mates he listened to where Ron was in the room. As the redhead had dived into the bathroom for the first shower Harry had quite a wait to see his latest scheme come to fruition, but eventually, “Ahh well, I suppose I'd better get my dress robes on... If any of you laughs I'm gonna hex you, okay?”  
Harry, currently attempting to dry his hair, had a towel over his face which luckily hid his grin. He only emerged when he heard Ron let out a cry of surprise.  
“What? How?” As Ron was gaping at his changed robes it took him a moment before he spotted Harry grinning at him, “What did you do?”  
Harry shrugged, took a sip of his drink, “Dobby got me a needle and thread, and a pair of scissors.... did I never mention I can sew?”  
Ron answered this by throwing his pillow at his mate. “Git!”  
Harry started laughing, though calmed a touch when Ron threw the robes on. “Sorry I couldn't do much about the style of it, I mean I can stitch a hem, but not much else. My Aunt only taught me so I could do repairs on Dudley's clothes.”  
Ron inspected his now lace and frill-free robes and turned grinning to Harry, “Thank you mate, really.”  
“Aww, are you two gonna kiss?”  
Harry picked up the pillow he had recently acquired from Ron and turned to launch it at Seamus. A full blown pillow fight seemed inevitable and Neville was already scrambling out of range when there came a quick knock at the door and Fred, George and Lee walked in.  
“Blimey boys, was the snowball war not enough?” George looked around curiously, while Fred simply scooped up a stray pillow and raised in eagerly.   
“Ah come on lads, less fighting, gotta save me energy for the dance floor, no?” Seamus pleaded before flopping back on his bed.  
“Fine fine, can't make any promises for tomorrow morning though.” Ron grinned, Harry meanwhile had dived under his bed for three more bottles and handed them to the older boys.  
Time passed as they all groomed themselves as best as teen boys could, Harry gave up battling with his hair and had been staring at Fred for some time, lost in thought.  
“Harry? Mate I know I'm gorgeous but would you stop staring, you'll make the others jealous.”  
“I was thinking!” Harry blushed as the assembled boys laughed at him and Fred, “Can you do that charmed paper message thing?”  
“Sure. Who is it for?”  
“Hermione and Ginny. But they'll be in Hermione's dorm, they're getting ready there.”  
“Okay, you write it and I'll charm it.”  
Harry fished a scrap of parchment out of his trunk, along with a quill and ink. While he was rummaging his hand knocked against the sweets he'd bought, smiling to himself he quickly scribbled 'come down to the common room to grab your butterbeers.' He watched Fred send it out the dorm window before picking up two bottles, on his way out of the room he threw over his shoulder, “You can all grab another one if you like.”  
“Cheers Harry!” Ron downed the dregs in his bottle and made towards Harry's bed.   
As Harry reached the bottom of the stairs he immediately spotted Ginny looking, well, “Wow! Ginny... You look... wow!”  
She blushed and ducked her head but Harry could tell she was smiling by her voice, “Articulate as ever there Harry. You approve of my use of your money?”  
Harry took a moment to appreciate that the robes hugged her figure but were not too revealing, he wondered briefly when Ginny had developed such a figure but blinked that thought away as he realised she was awaiting his answer. “Money very well spent.” Coming back to himself he raised the bottles into her sight, “For you and Hermione.”   
“Ooh thanks Harry. You boys having fun up there?”   
“Yeah. There was almost a pillow fight but George and Seamus pointed out that we should conserve our energy.”  
She smiled prettily at him, “Glad to hear it. I should get back, Hermione is pretty nervous.”  
“Okay, see you later on.”  
Harry returned to his dorm to find Ron surrounded. He and the others were all closely examining Ron's robes, Harry couldn't stifle the laugh seeing the slightly panicked look on Ron's face.   
“Do I want to know what you lot are doing?”  
Ron flashed a look at Harry which seemed to be a silent plea for help.  
“We're just admiring your handiwork mate. You do a fine stitch...” Fred was poking repeatedly at his cornered little brother.  
“Do you have any other wifely qualities we should know about?”  
“Shut it George, I don't hear Ron complaining.”  
“Too right, mate. So you really did this yourself? Dobby just fetched stuff for you?”  
Harry nodded and grabbed himself a second butterbeer.   
“So you did it by hand?” Dean was asking now, “without magic?”  
“Yeah, wouldn't know the spell. 'Suppose I could've asked Hermione, she'd probably know... Didn't occur to me, to be honest.”  
“It didn't occur to you to use magic?!” Seamus sounded stunned.  
Lee piped up at this point, “Ah but Harry grew up in a muggle house didn't you? So that makes sense.”  
Ron had been quiet but suddenly asked, “Do any of you know who Hermione is going to this thing with?”  
Everyone shook their heads, Harry himself resisting the urge to throw something at Ron to stop him asking, but then Neville spoke, “Something in how she turned me down made me think it was one of the visitors. Maybe one of the Beauxbatons boys?”  
“Hm, hadn't thought of that.”  
“Oh speaking of dates, Neville you are in for a treat, Ginny looks fantastic.”  
Neville smiled happily, “Well I hear you had a hand in that too, Harry.”  
Harry shrugged but lost his chance to reply when Fred raised his bottle in a toast, “To Harry, the great manipulator!”  
The other boys all laughed while Harry responded, “Gee, thanks!” He sipped his drink, looking thoughtful, sitting stretched out on his bed, “Though... I think I prefer it as a title to 'the boy who lived'”  
George flopped down next to Harry on his bed and said in a sing-song voice, “You never answered my question Harry.”  
“What question?”  
“Any other domestic skills that we should know about? Like can you bake? I bet you make an awesome chocolate cake!”  
Harry adopted his thoughtful look once more, “Well I don't have much claim to skill in the baking department but I do make a mean bacon sandwich.”  
George looked awed and stunned by this new knowledge, so Harry took his momentary lapse as an excuse to push him clear off the bed.   
Landing on the floor, to the amusement of all assembled, George simply rolled over, popped up on one knee and proceeded to propose to Harry. Which caused even greater hilarity, “Please Harry! I'll never bag a girl as good as you.” Harry simply groaned and flopped back on his pillow with one arm over his eyes.

Later as Harry attempted to leave the dance floor after the first, mandatory, dance; he looked up into Parvati's face and saw it flushed with enjoyment. “Okay, but we sit down after this one, right?”  
“Deal.”  
As they swayed through the second dance, though she still led, this time she also whispered little bits of advice, the total amounting to 'Relax. Listen to the rhythm and move to it.”  
They made their way off the dance floor at the end of the song, off towards where Ron and Padma were sitting. As they weaved through the small tables Harry spoke softly to his date, “Sorry. I know you want to keep dancing... it's just really not my thing.”  
“I'd noticed.” She smirked at him.  
“But I thought I could get us some drinks and we could talk. It occurred to me last night that I know almost nothing about you.”  
She beamed at him, “That sounds nice.”  
Just as they had sat down and Harry had taken in Ron's aggressive body language and Padma's annoyed expression, Krum appeared by their table. “Haff you seen Hermoninny?”  
“Lost her have you?”  
Harry frowned slightly at Ron's tone and decided to intervene. “Have a seat Viktor. If you stay in one place she'll find you easier.” Harry pulled out the empty seat to his right and waited for Krum to sit down.  
“I do not wish to... that is to say, if I'm not welcome...”  
“Well I'd like you to join us. Girls?” Harry looked up at the twins, both of whom were smirking slightly.  
“Ooh, yes, please sit.” Krum cast one more glance at Ron before taking the offered seat.   
Nearly half an hour later found Harry in conversation with Padma, Parvati and to a lesser extent Krum about family and where they had all grown up. Harry was doing his best to join in without saying anything to dampen the festive spirit and all the while aware of Ron's brooding silence. Krum was loosening up and was describing the town he'd grown up in when Hermione reappeared.  
She glared at Ron before sitting down next to Krum, Harry lent closer to her in order to quietly ask, “Hey, all right?”  
She looked up at him, her eyes slightly reddened, though she smiled before turning to her date to accept the drink he offered.   
Ron shifted in his seat, a frown etched on his face, “Mate, come for a walk with me, yeah?” He was out of his seat before Harry could even consider it.  
“Oh.” Harry looked to Parvati, “Would you mind?”   
Parvati smiled, seemingly at her sister more than at Harry, but then answered, “No its fine, though you will owe me a dance when you get back.”  
So Harry grimaced playfully at her while nodding. As he left his seat he addressed Krum, “Onerous a task as it might be, could I possibly ask you to look after these three fine ladies until our return?”  
Krum smirked ever so slightly, he had obviously heard the playfulness in Harry's voice, “I am sure I vill manage.”  
Harry and Ron walked out towards the outdoor grotto, which was lit with actual fairies. “What does she think she's playing at? Coming to this thing with the likes of him?”  
“Well,” Harry reasoned, “It explains why she wouldn't tell us who she was going with.”  
“Huh?” Ron had obviously not expected a response so early in his rant. Harry however had learnt something from Fred and George, that worked on Ron as well as it did with their mother. That it was best to head him off early before he built up a head of steam. “Well yeah. Proves she's feeling guilty about it, doesn't it?”  
“Well maybe...” Harry frowned, “Or she suspected me and you would react the way you are right now.”  
“Same thing isn't it? Anyway she's not the only one. You were being pretty friendly back there too.”  
Harry thought he knew what Ron was getting at but he was in no mood to help him get there, “So?”  
“Well... he's from Durmstrang!”  
“Yeah, I know. So?” Some part of Harry, a part he didn't wish to examine too closely, was rather enjoying annoying Ron further.  
“He's the enemy!” Harry took a moment to be grateful they'd made it outside before that explosion and thought for a moment or two in the silence left after Ron's exclamation before sighing.  
Shaking his head slowly and deliberately, “No, Ron. My only enemy is Voldemort,” He paused watching the shudder pass through his friend at the feared name. “And maybe Snape...” Harry flashed a cheeky grin at this thought, and was happy to see it mirrored on Ron's face. Neither lasted long though as if you speak of the devil often he will appear, and so it happened that Snape and Karkaroff rounded the corner of the path they were on.

Following that awkward encounter he turned to Ron, “I should be getting back, are you coming?”  
“Nah. I'm gonna walk a while longer, see you later.”  
“Okay. If you're sure?” Ron nodded and so Harry walked back to the castle.  
When he returned to the hall he made his way back to the same table, though with a quick detour to pick up a couple of butterbeers. “Hello all.” He addressed the table, in his absence Hermione and Krum had gone – he glanced at the dance floor and quickly spotted them – and in their places were Neville and Ginny. Neville seemed to be literally buzzing with happiness, Harry had never seen him so animated, as he watched his classmate's foot tap to the beat. Ginny meanwhile looked happy but also flushed and a little worn out.   
Harry talked with his friends until a song started that made Parvati perk up, Harry took her hand and led her back to the dancefloor.   
“We don't have to, if you'd really rather not.”  
He smiled at her, “It's fine, as long as you're steering.” As they danced past he tried to see if Hermione still seemed upset, but it was hard to tell while in motion.   
“You're worried about her?”   
“Sorry, I don't mean to...”  
Parvati squeezed his hand a bit, “Hey, you're a good friend. I'm not sure if it helps but she seemed happier after Ron left the table...”  
Harry gave a wry grin, “That's the other thing I should apologise for, him acting like this and I was the one who asked you to ask Padma to come here with him.”  
“It's not you who should apologise, he's old enough to do that himself, though he seems to act like such a.... Anyway, you don't owe her or me an apology but... I guess it might make the night less of a loss if you asked her to dance too?”  
“Yeah I reckon I can do that. Hope she can steer for me as well! Actually...” Harry made a thoughtful noise but shook his head and drew himself back to the task at hand. As the song ended he asked Parvati to excuse him and walked towards the drinks table where Neville stood.   
Seeing him approach Neville hailed him, “Having fun Harry? You looked less...”  
“Terrified that time? Yeah Parvati is a good dancer.” He nodded while looking out at the crowd, “Having more fun than I thought I would. I need your help with something though, if you're up for it?”   
“More plotting, Harry?”  
“Yup.” He grinned.  
“Go on then, what do you have in mind?”   
“Well we'll need Krum onboard too, let me go fetch him.”  
A few minutes passed before he returned with a puzzled looking Quidditch player.  
“Do you know vhat this is all about? Sorry, I don't believe I know...”  
“Oh sorry, Viktor Krum meet Neville Longbottom, Neville meet Viktor.”   
Krum offered a hand to shake, Neville looked vaguely in shock but still reached out to shake it.   
“So, my date for the evening is Parvati and her sister was kind enough to agree to come with the idiot who is also one of my best friends known as Ron.”  
“The red-headed boy who vas so...”  
Harry interrupted, “Yeah that's the one. The point though is that she's not been asked to dance all night and I seriously doubt he's going to do so. I'm going to ask her to dance but I thought, if you're willing chaps that we might all do so... Not all at once!” Harry startled babbling a little as he tried to explain himself in a way that wouldn't see him competing against the older, more attractive and world famous Quidditch star beside him.  
“You suggest we each take a turn dancing with the young lady?”   
Neville was nodding along already.  
“Yes that's the idea. And as I was hoping I might get to ask Hermione for one dance this evening...”   
“Oh I see! We each dance with each of them; Ginny, Hermione, Parvati and Padma?”   
Harry nodded, “Does that... Viktor, I just, I mean Padma has been let down this evening and it's partly my fault. Me dancing with her, especially with my dancing skills, it's a consolation prize. But you dancing with her...”  
“It'd mean the world to Ginny too. She's younger than us Krum, so didn't think she'd be allowed to attend at all. And she's not... she's not been one of these daft girls following you around the grounds, but she's Quidditch-mad, and....”  
Krum raised both hands and Harry and Neville, who had both unknowingly leaned forwards while attempting to persuade him, lent back again. “Gentlemen, you do not need to persuade me further. I feel it is a fine idea. Let us go and put it to the ladies themselves, yes?”  
The three walked back across the room to the table where the four girls had congregated, Ginny was eyeing them all with a slightly suspicious air, one borne of living with Fred and George Harry supposed. The other three were chatting happily about, as far as Harry could tell, Hermione's hair.   
They all looked up at the boys smiling, though Padma's was a little dimmed. Harry grinned and winked at Hermione. “May I have this dance?” She cast a quick look at Krum, not Harry thought to ask permission more to try and ascertain what they were up to.   
Krum smiled at her but said nothing.  
Neville reached a hand out to Parvati, “Would you like to dance the next song with me, Parvati?”  
“Having seen you dancing with Ginny, and after dancing with Harry, oh yes! No offence Harry!”  
“None taken.” Harry was laughing and Hermione looked back across when Krum spoke up.   
“Ms Padma Patil, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?”  
The squeak that she issued made Harry's ears ring but it was worth it for the grin on her face.  
“The honour is mine, yes please!”  
Hermione's smile was definitely not false as they wound their way around their fellow students, “You're very sweet, did you know that Harry?”  
Harry muttered something and ducked his head. Hermione led them on and waited for her friend to recover, she knew how he handled compliments.   
“Just wanted you all to have a nice night. This isn't exactly my idea of a great time but I can tell it's important to you all. You and Ginny, you're important to me.”  
Hermione looked at him more closely, “Are you having fun though, just a bit?”  
“Actually yes. I can't claim to be any good at dancing but with you all leading me it's actually quite nice. You look lovely by the way.” Harry was amused to return to the favour of watching his friend blush and duck her head.  
“Thanks Harry, you look nice too.”  
“Even with my hair being... well my hair?” He grinned at her and got one in return.  
“Yes even then.”  
After a turn around the dancefloor they returned to the table where Krum asked Ginny for her hand, Harry invited Padma who agreed to lead him around and Neville took Hermione back out onto the floor.   
Padma was grinning widely, “Was all this your idea, Harry?”  
“All what?” He smiled at her innocently but gave in when she started laughing hard enough that neither of them were directing where they were dancing (they almost collided with Fred and Angelina, but the pair were dancing so chaotically that it might not have been Harry and Padma at fault). “Well, I thought I'd try and make it up to you how much of a prat Ron has been tonight, if I'd have known...”  
She shook her head, “No apology needed Harry. I hadn't found a date myself before Parvati told me your suggestion and... well.” She seemed to uncertain whether to voice what she was thinking but told him anyway, “It seems to me, that Weasley is set on acting like a prat this year, but the one who has been hurt by it most is still stood by his side.”  
Harry uncertainly replied, “If you mean Hermione...?”  
The look he got in response made it clear that Padma thought he was a bit dim, but he got what she had meant. He shrugged a little, “Ah well, I never expected him to dance with me though.”  
With that thought they were both smiling as the song ended.   
Harry sought out Ginny for the next dance while Krum took Parvati back onto the floor and Neville captured Padma before she could make it back to the table.   
“More meddling, Harry?” Ginny was smiling radiantly at him, “That was so cool, to get to dance with Krum.”  
“Glad you liked it, I hope... erm I mean he's quite a bit older than you... I.” Harry ran out of words but found he didn't need them.  
“Shush, he was a perfect gentleman, and before you start Neville has been all night too. Honestly you're worse than my brothers.”   
“Well I never doubted Neville, and worse than your brothers? Really? Worse than Ron?”   
Ginny rolled her eyes while Harry span her, “Oh that idiot. I'm planning to set the twins on him for how he's acted tonight.”  
“Ooh, that's a bit...” Harry thought of Padma's sad smile and Hermione's red rimmed eyes, “Okay that might be fair actually.”  
“You needn't have worried about Krum being older than me anyway, we spoke of Quidditch the whole song. It was nice actually, he seemed to take me seriously when I said I want to play professionally someday.” Ginny had a thoughtful look on her face.  
Harry nodded in agreement, “I've never seen you fly, what position do you play?”

When the song ended they found their ways back to the table where Hermione had fetched 7 bottle of butterbeer for them all.   
Krum made a beeline for the seat at her side and the others sat down.   
“Whoo,” Padma fanned her face with her hands, “I'm so warm. Thank you boys, Krum. That was really fun.”  
Neville smiled softly and raised his bottle in joking toast and Harry copied him.   
Hermione looked at Harry and asked, “All danced out now?”  
Parvati added, “Yeah for a guy who couldn't wait to get off the dancefloor at the end of the first dance... I mean you've been up there half the night now!”  
“That's different. Everyone was looking at me that first time!”   
The others all laugh except Hermione and, to Harry's surprise, Krum. He was nodding sagely, “Yes, to be in the spotlight is often uncomfortable.”  
Harry just stared, as he never would've expected that response.  
Krum noticed his confusion and added, “I vish to play Quidditch, not to be famous, yes? But to do one well leads to the other. I refuse to do poorly simply to avoid it.” He finished with a shrug.  
After a pause Neville spoke up, “Well I'm definitely still up for a dance, Ginny?”   
Harry watched them go and realised he hadn't answered Hermione's question, “I reckon I've only got one more dance in me tonight. You pick the song, Parvati.”  
He saw her smile softly before saying, “Oh I think I'm worn out actually...” The was a pause and Harry started to frown a little worried what she was waiting to say. Hermione had to hide a laugh as a cough when Parvati kicked her sister's chair.   
“Hmm?” The sisters seemed to have a speedy silent conversation, much to Harry's confusion before Padma brightened and looked at him, “If Parvati is done dancing, I'll have another with you Harry, if you like?”   
“Yeah, I'd like that. Same deal, you pick the song.”   
As they all sat and enjoyed the music and the atmosphere Hermione lent in next to Harry to mutter in his ear, “I can't say I'm complaining exactly but I've not seen Ron reappear. Did you stun him and stash him in a cupboard?”  
Harry looked amused, “Thinking back to Christmas in second year are you?”  
It took a moment for her to understand, “You stashed them in a cupboard.”  
“Yes but you knocked them out... technically. No I didn't stun him, he said he wanted to stay out a bit longer.”  
“Rather cold out there.” Hermione observed absently.  
“Yeah, but don't worry about him. He probably just went back to the common room.”  
Hermione nodded and turned back to Krum, “Another dance?”  
He smiled at her and led her off.   
More songs played and their seats were taken with Seamus and Dean who happily dragged the three into discussions of who was wearing what and had come with who. Harry shifted in his seat slightly uncomfortable with the gossiping, Dean looked up and moved over to the seat beside him. “Hey Harry, if they were going to play just one muggle song tonight, which do you reckon would baffle the purebloods the most?”  
Thinking for a moment, “Dunno, what are you thinking of?”  
Dean grinned, “Many possibilities but maybe, Proclaimers- '500 miles'?”  
Harry started laughing, “Oh, everyone who knows anything about muggle music would sing along!”  
“Exactly! Your turn.”  
“Hmm, oh got to be something by Queen. 'Don't stop me now' would be good, but to cause confusion, would have to be 'Bohemian Rhapsody'.”  
“Good choice. That'd be funny 'cause just when people think they know what is going on the song would switch on them.”   
Harry and Dean swapped further suggestions until a new song started and Padma simply, and slightly uncertainly said, “Harry?”  
“This song? Sure, let's go. Hold that thought, mate.”   
At the end of the night Harry and Neville were escorting Hermione and Ginny back to the common room, Parvati had insisted that she and Lavender were going to walk Padma back and then return themselves. “A good night all round?” Neville was still somewhat dancing as they walked, much to Harry's amusement.   
“It was a brilliant night.” Hermione seemed to be glowing with happiness, Krum had kissed her cheek and bid her goodnight before leaving her in the care of her friends. Harry was just pleased to see the earlier upset hadn't ruined her night.   
Ginny simply nodded happily and squeezed Harry's arm. They walked, Harry with an arm each linked with Hermione and with Ginny, Neville holding Ginny's other hand. A good night indeed.

Harry's good mood dipped a little when he got back to the dorm and found a sincere lack of Ron present. Seamus and Dean were getting ready for bed, talking loudly. Neville shared a look with him, before shrugging. Harry was concerned but not alarmed, and he was really tired. As he was kicking off his shoes, and the other boys were fighting for space at the bathroom sink, he reached into his trunk to grab the Maurauder's map. Slipping it under his pillow he got ready for bed. After drawing his curtains a bit, and answering Seamus' call of “Night lads.” He lit his wand and activated the map, he spotted Ron's dot winding it's way along the corridors. It was quite close to Gryffindor tower, he must be on his way back, Harry would wait up. He whispered the words to wipe the map and cancelled the light from his wand. He'd just lay down while he waited, he'd stay awake, he'd just...


End file.
